Forgive me Mine, I had no idea!
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: What if in high school Mine fell madly in love with Ayame and treated him as if he was a prince and when she told him her feelings he thought she ment as a friend and didnt even remember her name. Then a few years later he found it was Mine he rejected!


One day while Tohru, Yuki and Kyo were at school Shigure, Ayame and Hatori were sitting around the living room of Shigure's house looking threw a photo book of them when they were in high school.

"Aw! Do we look cute!" Shigure smiled. "Aw and Hari looks like a little stud!"

"I do not look like a stud…" Hatori sighed as he took a sip of his tea.

"Oh that's not what all the girls thought! You had a girl confessing their feelings for you almost everyday!" Shigure chuckled.

"Don't be ridicules….." Hatori sighed.

"Oh don't pretend like it isn't true Hari! Look at you! You are like a model!" Ayame grinned.

"Oh…and I am not?" Shigure frowned.

"No! Gure you are beyond handsome! Everyone looks like dirt compare to you! You had girls confessing to you way more than Hari did! Besides even I was confessing my undying love for you and that is saying something!" Ayame shouted.

"Oh Aya! I only wanted you to confess your feelings to me! Those girls were nothing to me! You are my only love Aya!" Shigure shouted as he dramatically flung his forearm across his forehead.

"Will you two shut up….I don't understand how I put up with this back then…." Hatori sighed.

"Your so negative Hari…." Ayame frowned. Then they came across this photo and in the back round was a very sad looking brown haired with big round glasses.

"Who's that girl? She looked very familiar…." Ayame sighed.

"Hmm….I don't remember her name….but she was the girl who would follow you around everyday because you saved her from those bullies remember?" Shigure said/

"Oh I'm such a hero!" Ayame grinned. "Now I remember! I remember as if it was yesterday!"

_*Flash back*_

_One day as Shigure, Hatori and Ayame were walking to class they heard a girl scream so they ran toward the sound and saw a bunch of guys surrounding a small brown haired girl and big round glasses were on the floor next to her. _

"_Hey what are you punks doing?" Shigure growled. _

"_None of your business Sohma!" one spat. _

"_Let the young maiden go! " Ayame yelled as he put his hands on his hips. _

"_What is a girly guy like you gonna do?" the boys laughed. _

_Then Ayame punched one in the face then punched the other in the stomach and they both fell to the floor. Then they looked up at the silver haired man with angry glowing yellow eyes and ran off. After they were gone Ayame knelt next to the girl and cleaned off her glasses with his shirt. _

"_Are you hurt? My lovely flower…." he muttered as he placed her glasses back on her face. _

"_N-no….Thank you….Ayame.. Senpai" she blushed. _

"_No! do not thank me! I only did the noble thing! I couldn't let those horrid men pick on a poor defenseless maiden such as yourself! That would be wrong!" Ayame shouted dramatically. _

_Then Ayame stared at the blushing brown haired girl and smiled at her. _

"_I suppose that makes me your knight and shining armor doesn't….princess?" he smirked as he helped her to her feet. _

"_Um…y-yes….I…..guess…" she blushed. _

_Then Ayame grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. _

"_Adieu….my lovely flower….until we meet again." he smiled as he walked the other direction. _

_Then Shigure picked up her book and handed them to her with a grin. _

"_Sorry about Aya…..he can be quite a handful …are you alright?" Shigure smiled. _

"_Yes…thank you!" she blushed. _

"_Great! Hey you know what….your kinda cute! How about we get some ramen some time?" Shigure asked with a charming smiled but Hatori grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away. _

"_Sorry about him….he cant keep his hormones in check….Goodbye…" Hatori sighed as he dragged Shigure away from the girl. _

"_Hari! Your mean!" Shigure whined. _

"_She's not even your type why would you want to take her out?" Hatori asked curiously causing Ayame to stop and listen. _

"_When she was on the floor…..I seen up her skirt…." Shigure blushed. _

"_You sick pervert!" Hatori scolded._

"_Oh Shigure you naughty man! I seen them too!" Ayame squealed. _

"_Oh Aya! We are so alike! " Shigure laughed. _

"_That is why you are my only love!" Ayame grinned. _

"_And you are mine my dear precious Aya!" Shigure smiled as they both gave each other a thumbs up. _

"_Yes!" they said in unison. _

"_Come on you idiots….we are going to be late for class…" Hatori sighed. _

"_Ok!" Ayame smiled as he skipped after Hatori. _

_The next day the girl met them outside of the school and she was blushing wildly. _

"_Hey are you that girl from yesterday?" Shigure asked. _

"_I um…erm yes…" she muttered. _

"_Oh! Hello my flower! What do we owe the pleasure?" Ayame smiled. _

"_I um…thank you so much for yesterday! H-here….I made these for you!" she blurted out as she handed Ayame a small bento box. _

"_Oh um thank you princess! What is it?" Ayame asked as he looked down at the pink bento box._

"_I um…I made you some rice balls…" she muttered. _

"_Oh how lovely!" Ayame smiled. _

"_Um Ayame Senpai! Since your hands are now full…may I um…carry your books…and walk you to class?" she mumbled. _

"_Yes of course!" Ayame grinned as he threw his books into the smaller girls hands. "Come!" he called as she girl followed after him. _

"_I think he's letting this go to his head…" Shigure whispered. _

"_Yes….I think your right…" Hatori agreed as they followed after them. _

_Once they got to the lockers where you are suppose to take off your shoes Ayame sat on the bench and smiled up at the girl. _

"_Would you mind helping me?" he asked with a dazzling smile. _

"_Y-yes!" the girl blushed as she took of Ayame's shoes and stuffed them into the small locker then she pulled out the indoor shoes and slid them on Ayame's feet. _

"_Oh thank you my lovely! Now come walk me to class!" Ayame laughed. _

"_Yes!" she blushed as she scurried after Ayame. _

_As they were walking to class Shigure and Hatori just watched them in shock then they both sweat dropped. _

"_He's getting a big head…." Shigure mumbled. _

_Once Ayame and the girl got to his class room she opened the door for him and he gave her a charming smiled and took his books. _

"_Thank you princess….would you like to have lunch with me?" Ayame asked as his hair fell into his eyes seductively. _

"_Y-yes! Thank you for inviting me Ayame Senpai!" she blushed. _

_Then when lunch finally came the girl was waiting for Ayame patiently and Shigure leaned over to him and whispered. _

"_Why are you treating her like your slave?" _

"_I am not! I'm being kind to her! She obviously want to hang out with me really bad! Not that I would blame her…..so I am permitting her to do so!" Ayame explained as he winked at a few girls who walked by. _

"_As much as I love the love slave idea….I don't think its appropriate to treat women that way Aya!" Shigure muttered. _

"_I am not treating her like a slave!" _

"_Do you even know her name?" Hatori asked. _

"_But of course! What type of prince charming would I be if I didn't even know my own princesses name?" Ayame gasped acting as if they question hurt him. _

"_Really then? What is it?" Hatori asked. _

_Ayame was silent for a moment and looked down at his feet then he looked up and flipped his hair over his shoulder. _

"_I'm so glad it's lunch time! I'm starving!" he shouted as he walked up to the girl. "You princess! Feed me some rice balls!" _

"_Y-yes!" the girl stuttered as she opened the bento box nervously. _

"_He doesn't know her name…." Shigure and Hatori sweat dropped. _

_Threw the whole lunch the girl was feeding Ayame rice balls and Ayame was winking at every girl that walked by, Shigure would have done the same but the girl who was feeding Ayame got his attention because every time she leaned over to feed Ayame he could so see down her top so he just sat there and blushed. As for Hatori he sat on the other side of the tree trying to ignore them. A week passed and the girl would wait for Ayame every day and treated Ayame as if he was royalty. Then one day the girl wasn't waiting for Ayame they didn't see her until the end of the day when Ayame was headed to his student council meeting. _

"_Oh princess there you are! Where have you been? I was so lonely not having my flower there to feed me!" Ayame pouted. _

"_I'm sorry Senpai….it's just that….um…all day….I was trying to gather my courage…." she blushed. _

"_Your courage? For what my lovely?" Ayame asked curiously. _

"_I….um…I like you Ayame! I've liked you ever since that day you saved me! You truly are my knight and shining armor!" she blurted out. Ayame , Shigure and Hatori just started at her in shock. _

_Then Ayame walked up to her with that stupid confident smile on his face and caressed her cheek gently. _

"_Thank you so much my princess…..I like you too….you are a wonderful friend!" Ayame grinned causing the girl's smile to fall off her face. _

_Shigure and Hatori just watched their idiot of a cousin, fighting the urge to face palm. _

"_How the hell dose he get straight A's?" Shigure muttered under this breath. _

"_Friend?" the girl muttered._

"_But of course! You are a great friend um…what was your name again my flower?" Ayame asked. _

"_Never mind! Forget I said anything! My name is Mine Kuramae!" she shouted as she ran away. _

_Then Ayame turned to his cousin with a dumbfounded look on his face. _

"_Why did she run away? And shout in my face? That was rude…" Ayame frowned. _

"_I would have shouted in your face too Aya.." Shigure smirked. _

"_W-why? Did I do something wrong?" Ayame asked confused. _

"_Yes….that girl Mine…was confessing her feeling to you….her feeling of love. She didn't mean she liked you as a friend.." Hatori sighed. _

"_Oh!" Ayame gasped. "But why did she run away was she embarrassed?" _

"_No Aya….I think she was hurt….you've known her for a week and you didn't even know her name…..and when she expressed her feeling of undying love you for you turned her away! And called her a friend! The poor flower she probably in a corner some where wilting away with sadness! All because of Ayame Sohma! " Shigure shouted dramatically. _

"_Oh…..I didn't know…." Ayame frowned. _

"_Do you want to chase after her? We still have time before the meeting." Hatori asked. _

"_No it's fine….I don't really care! To the meeting!" Ayame smiled as he skipped down the hall. _

_Shigure and Hatori sighed and followed after him. _

_*End flash back*_

Ayame sat there with a sad expression on his face and stared at the picture of the girl.

"Aya?" Shigure muttered.

"I remember her name…her name is Mine Kuramae….." he frowned.

"Mine? You mean your attendant at your shop?" Shigure asked confused but Ayame didn't answer.

"Oh I'm such a horrible person! I cant believe I treated my beautiful flower like that! I didn't even know it was her till now! Oh Mine!" Ayame frowned as he got to his feet.

"Aya? Where are you going?" Shigure asked.

"I must got apologize to her!" Ayame shouted as he ran out the door.

On his way back to his shop he stopped by a flower shop and got a bouquet of beautiful red roses. Then he finally got to their apartment above the shop and he looked around for her curiously.

"Mine!" he called but she didn't answer _Hmm she wasn't in the shop….._he thought.

Then he put the roses down on the sofa and walked into his bathroom to see Mine soaking in the bathtub with her beautiful brown hair tied above her head.

"Mine!" he blushed as he looked down at the naked girl in the bathtub.

"A-Ayame!" she blushed as she pulled the curtains closed.

"I um apologize my flower….I didn't know you were bathing….once you are done will you please meet me in the living room I need to speak with you…." he said in a serious tone, he was glad she couldn't see his face though because it was bright red.

"Ok…." she muttered.

Then within a few minutes Mine came into the living room wearing a cute maid outfit that Ayame made for her.

"What did you want to talk to me about Ayame?" she smiled then Ayame ran up to her and pushed the big bouquet of roses in her face.

"What are these for?" Mine giggled as she took them.

"I wanted to apologize Mine!" he frowned.

"Apologize for what?" she asked confused.

"For the way I treated you in high school…I treated you like a nobody…..when you confessed your feelings for me…I called you a friend! I am truly sorry Mine! I'm such a horrible boyfriend!" he frowned.

"Its fine Ayame….I didn't expect you to remember that." she laughed.

"Why did you agree to work here….and become my girlfriend….if I was so rude to you in the past?" Ayame frowned.

"Because as I grew older I knew….you didn't mean anything buy it….and even thought you were rude to me back then….when I saw you again…how handsome you became I couldn't help but forget the past and fall for you all over again!" Mine smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Oh Mine! Your so good to me! I don't deserve you!" Ayame shouted as he wrapped his arms around her tightly catching her by surprise.

_POOF_

"Ayame!" she laughed as she looked down at boyfriend who was now a snake.

"Sorry Mine….I couldn't help myself….your just too cute!" Ayame smiled as he slithered up to her shoulder and nuzzled his small head in her neck.

"I love you Ayame!" she smiled.

"I love you too Mine! My princess, my flower!" he sighed.

"You will always be my knight in shining armor!" Mine blushed.

**A/N: I was reading Fruits Basket Vol 110 about how Ayame was explaining to Yuki how he made that girl cry in high school by rejecting her, and I thought what if that girl was Mine? So I wrote this Lol Ayame may be OOC? I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters!**


End file.
